thetroopfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake and Hayley
Hayley Opinion of Jake Jake is Hayley's main love interest. At the start of the show they could not stand each other. Hayley thought Jake was immature and a slacker, while Jake thought Hayley was bossy and overbearing, but as the season went on they became closer and started to fall for each other. They started to get jealous when the other took interests in someone else. Sparks flew when they had to pretend to be a happy couple. Jake went as far as to fake fight and breakup with Hayley, so she could keep her boyfriend and during the fight h e start to say things he truly meant. Like, " If I was ever your boyfriend I would never walk away." and much more. At the end they both looked hurt when they said it was all acting. After that their feelings became more apparent and obvious. In a preview for season two it is shown that Hayley and Jake get closer and more flirty. Jake even tried to ask her out, but then the new girl (Cadence) came and made things go crazy. Hayley was very jealous of Jake and Cadence (even Etienne could tell this at a first glance) but Jake broke up with Cadence (but they ultimately remained friends). In the episode Road Trip, they spend a lot of time arguing about Hayley's date, Rex, and are trapped in the panic room while they try to figure out how to defeat the Fog Monster. They have an idea to heat up all the appliances, but realize it won't be enough heat. Jake tells Hayley "If I'm gonna go, I'm glad it's with you." and they kiss. This generates enough heat to destroy the monster. After Jake thinks the kiss was just to stop the monster, Hayley tells words: it was a real well you know Jake: what? Hayley: a real good way to get rid of the monster as smile back in the car as Jake looked at he they are a happy couple. Also in episode the good the bad the lickie doll. Phoebe yells at Hayley because she thinks she bit him. Hayley says We were making out. This makes Jake smile showing that he has feelings for Hayley. Jake's Opinion of Hayley It will remind you of Jake and Haley Long from American Dragon:Jake Long. Season 1 Moments Welcome to the Jungle *Jake is new and can't open his locker, Hayley greets him. *It is found out they were in the second grade together. *Hayley helps him open his locker. *Jake joins The Troop. *Jake gives Hayley a big hug when he finds out she's safe. Forest Grump *Hayley seems jealous of Jake's girlfriend. *Hayley tries to convince Jake that Laurel was a monster. *She seemed happy when he found out. Pajama Game...of Death *Jake crashes Hayley's party pretending to be her cousin, Jane. Taming of the Cube *While fighting a Gelatinous Cube Jake and Hayley accidentilly switch bodies and deal with life as each other. *In the end they learn it's not easy being each other. Lost in Translation *Jake seems jealous that the japanese boy seems to have fun with Hayley. *Jake tries to turn around after everyone's clothes are destroyed. Possibly to see Hayley naked (which seemed to be as the look of this picture). However, Hayley thought he would do so and only aimed at Jake though threatened both him and Felix. The Good, the Bad, and the Ickie Doll *Jake and Hayley are the first to discover that the hot new Ickie Doll has been invaded to nasty, violent, living creatures. *When Phoebe thinks Hayley bit Jake's neck Hayley covers up and says they were making out, Jake smiles. Speed *Jake and Hayley are forced to pretend to be a couple by Felix (hinting he might ship Jayley). *Jake seems sorry for Hayley that Brian broke up with her. *Jake starts an argumant and his last words seem to be very real and Hayley had seemed to be touched and called it really sweet of him. *Hayley wanted to talk about what he said when Jake called it "just business" she agreed but seemed to have a hurt look in her face vice versa with Jake. Season 2 Moments The Triangle Nige.jpg Jayley.jpg Mirrors2.jpg TTIA.jpg Welcome to the Jungle2.jpg Portal.jpg MonstersinMD.jpg The-Troop-season2-the-troop-23257790-472-130.png Tumblr lp748uvTP11qixaaxo1 500-2-.jpg Jayleydance.jpg Jayley 2.jpg Jayley0.jpg Jayleykiss.gif|''Ah, Jayley kiss at last. This is what we've been waiting for!'' *Jake tries to ask Hayley out. *When Jake finally gets the nerve to ask her out he gets interrupted by the new girl Cadence Nash. *Hayley tries to tell Cadence that Jake was asking her out. *Hayley spies on their date. *Hayley seemed jealous of their date. *In the end Hayley accepts Jake with Cadence. The Monster Within *Hayley wants to tell Jake his "girlfriend" is a monster. Mirrors *Jake called Hayley hot. *Jake tries to lie and and say that Honey Rukishaigh is nothing like her (when it completely is). *In the end Jake showed Hayley her portrait of her. *Hayley seems touched by this. Oh, Brother Hayley still seemed jealous Cadence was dating Jake. *Hayley finally told Jake Cadence was a monster. Through the Looking Glass *Hayley jumped in the monster world just to be with and save Jake before the portal closed which Cadence called Nice (hinting she may ship Jayley or just the friendship). Start Me Up *Jake and Hayley both love the Young Boyz. *Jake and Hayley both compete to see who gets the Young Boyz ticket. Eris Returns *Hayley wants Jake to ask her to the dance but millions of boys keep asking her. *Jake wanted to ask her to the Valentine Day dance. *Jake is jealous that boys (even monsters) wanted to date Hayley. *Jake asks Hayley (in a "business" way) to be his date when they leave Mr. Stockly is seen smiling (hinting he might ship Jayley). *In the end they both share a dance. Road Trip *Jake is jealous that Hayley is going on a date. *Hayley said that she's going out with him because "He asked her unlike someone else she new" she was referring to Jake. *Jake tells Hayley if he isn't gonna make he's glad it's with her then the to share a long romantic kiss. *Jake and Hayley both are seen smiling that they kiss *This Bird You Cannot Change *The end up going to prom as not friends*Boyfriend and Girlfriend*, after Hayley and Kirby "split" Memorable Quotes Jake: ''"Why are you even going out with that guy?"'' Hayley: ''"Because he asked me, unlike someone else I know"'' __________________________________________________________________________________________ Jake: ''"What do you mean your not interested in going out with me?"'' Hayley: ''"What are you doing?"'' Jake: ''"You've got to get over this Brian guy! Sure he loves you who wouldn't ? Your the smartest most beautiful girl in school! '' Hayley: ''"OK I get it"'' Felix: ''"Keep it up, she'll be here soon"'' Hayley: ''"This is really sweet of you...But I don't want to go out with you! This whole idea is ridiculous!'' Jake: ''"Ease up other girls can hear"'' Hayley: ''"I like Brian"'' Jake: ''"Hayley, you better than Brian! He's and Ok guy but your a truly special girl! The only thing bigger than your sense of adventure is your heart...I don't think any guys good for you. But if I got the chance to be your boyfriend , I'd know I'd never walk away.'' Hayley: ''"(suddenly touched) Wow...really?'' Brian: ''(comes over and punches Jake in the eye) '' Hayley: ''"JAKE!"'' ________________________________________________________________________ __________________ Hayley: ''"Jake, about what you said yesturday..."'' Jake: ''"No worries, it was tottally proffesional"'' Hayley: ''"Ya I..I know just checking (hurt look)"'' __________________________________________________________________________________________ Jake: ''"Hayley...your back (lifts her up and hugs her) (let's go) What? We don't hug after a'' mission?" Hayley: ''"No"'' __________________________________________________________________________________________ Jake: ''"Great...now even monsters wanna date Hayley"'' __________________________________________________________________________________________ Hayley: ''"Thank you but I can't go with you I'm waiting for a very special guy to ask me (see's Jake walk out)"'' Jake: ''(walks out)'' Hayley: ''(sad look)'' __________________________________________________________________________________________ Jake: ''"If I'm not gonna go I'm glad it's with you" (kisses Hayley) '' '' '' __________________________________________________________________________________________ Jake: ''"I mean it's not like we kissed or anything (turns to Hayley and smiles)" '' Hayley: ''(smiles back) (giggles)'' Jayley Photo Gallery Click here. Trivia and Similarites *Jake and Hayley have kissed before. *Jake and Hayley both seem to have crushes on each other. *They have shared a Slow dance together. *They each get jealous when one of them is dating someone or getting asked out. (eg: Hayley with Cadence and Jake in Eris Returns) Official Jayley Stuff Official Jayley Food: Gelatin. Because, in Taming of the Cube, their bodies were switched by a Cube monster that is made out of Gelatin. Official Jayley Drink: TBA Official Jayley Color﻿': Purple.' Because Hayley often wears red Jake often wears blue. Red plus blue equals purple. Official Jayley Number: 30. ' Because that was how long their first kiss was. '''Official Jayley Song: better than revenge. ' By Taylor Swift because it tells their entire story. 'Official Jayley Day: Febuary, 6 2010. ' Because that's the day they developed real feelings for each other. Episodes With A Jayley Main Plot or Sublpot *Speed '- Jake and Hayley have to pretend to be a couple to get an Eris Fairie to get frozen. *'Taming of the Cube '- Jake and Hayley both to switch bodies while finding a Gelatinous Cube. *'The Triangle' - Jake tries and ask Hayley out but Cadence ruins it and Hayley get's jealous. *'Start Me Up '- Jake and Hayley compete to see who get to go to the Young Boyz with Cadence. *'Eris Returns' - Jake tries to ask Hayley to be his date but boys keep inturupted in the end they share a dance. *'Road Trip' - Jake is jealous Hayley going on a date with a guy named Rex wwhile deafeating a fog beast the two "heat things up" by kissing while sparks litterly "fly". Jayley Fanfiction *These Unspoken Moments *There You Go Again *You Know It *The Troop: A Jayley Fanfic *Your Wish Is My Command *An Eye For An Eye *What is Love? *My Ending To Double Felix *Day of Snow *Holiday Drabbles of Hayley and Jake *Troop Covention *Extended Ending For Batteries Not Included *Alternate Ending For Speed *Can't Let You Go *My Ending To Batteries Not Included Jayley Songs *'Gucci Gang by lil pump *'''Niggas in Paris ''by Kanye West'' *'The entirety of xxxtentacion's soundcloud ' Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Moments Jake and Hayley Dating Category:Character Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters Jake and Hayley